Rabor
Rabor *'Race: '''Galatean *'Age: 20 *'Gender: '''Male *'Job: Adventurer *'Proficiencies:' Bow-C, Swords-B, Pickaxes/Drills-B, Combat-B, Knowledge-A, and Charisma-A *'''Backstory: '''As a child Rabor grew up jumping throughout Kenmer and the forests near it. His parents taught him of joy and happiness and that's all he knew. Rabor had naver seen a monster and didn't know anything about death. He lived very happily with his people for many years. When Rabor turned 10 his father began teaching him the ways of a carpenter, but sadly, that didn't last long. On the third night of his studies a full moon rose. A man's yell echoed through the silent night, then a roar, then nothing else... Rabor had never been up this late nor heard anything like that. His mother told him to get inside, but he still watched from the tree house. A few minutes later a group of about 8 men appeared almost out of nowhere. Their leader walked up to a man and said something about Hollowed Hits and a "marked" man. The man said he knew nothing about both of those things, but they didn't believe him. One of the mercenaries knocked the man down against a tree and put his handgun on his head. Rabor's mother ran at the man yelling at the mercenary to stop, but one of the others sent an arrow through her skull. No one else dared to move, but Rabor didn't know what happened. The mercenary with the handgun to the man's head began to ask more questions, but right then the "marked" man jumped down from the tree next to Rabor's and landed on the mercenary and began attacking him. The others began shooting at the marked man, missing 80% of the time. Many of the bullets and arrows that missed, hit the Galatean people and an arrow hit Rabor's father in the left shoulder. The people tried to get to their homes, but not all of them made it.The marked man would attack one mercenary and a time and leave them mortally wounded or dead. When there were three mercenaries left the marked man couldn't take much more damage so he fled, and the mercenaries followed.After that night Rabor's father was injured physically and emotionally. He tried to continue to teach Rabor, but it was too hard without his wife and full use of his left arm. Three years later Rabor's father died, and Rabor fully understood life, death, evil, and good. He realized his people made everything sound much better than it actually was and began to dislike them. After two years of living in depression with his people he decided to leave. He kept his house to come back to just incase he ever needed to come home, but vowed he would never come back unless he needed to. He traveled all over learning at least one thing everywhere he stopped. Its been five years since he left his people and he has become fine with a sword and okay with a bow and been in a few fights, learned basic mining, and has gained more book smarts then probably all of his people. With his smarts and knowledge of combat he can create plans for most things and people tend to like them. Yet, Rabor still has many places to visit and many things to learn.